The Lego Atlantis Movie
The Lego Atlantis Movie is a 2023 3D computer animated science fiction comedy film based on the toy line of the same name. Directed by James Cameron from a screenplay by Cameron, the film features an ensemble cast including Anna Kendrick, Al Pacino, Jason Statham, Tom Hanks, Josh Gad, Ted Levine, Tony Revolori, Alfred Molina, and Sylvester Stallone. The film focuses on a deep sea salvage crew trying to find a the lost city of Atlantis. Cast *Anna Kendrick as Professor Samantha Rhodes, a professor at Yale who tricks a salvage crew into finding Atlantis. Kendrick described her character as, "She is intelligent and enthusiastic, but tired of people not believing her, especially about Atlantis. This results in her into being willing to do anything to accomplish her goals. She dreams of being respected by other scientists and the salvage team. Her jokes are smart, but too smart so that they aren't always understood by the team." *Al Pacino as Ace Speedman, the captain of the Deep Sea Salvage Crew. Pacino described him as, " Although he seems rough and hard, he is a young boy at heart. He doesn't call himself a treasure hunter, due to the fact that he has had many disappointing dives. His dream is to achieve one big find, so he can show off to the League of Extraordinary Treasure Hunters. He has the annoying ability to tell the same jokes again and again, never getting tired of them." *Jason Statham as Lance Spears, the crew's First Mate. Statham described him as, "He is scruffy, easily scared and a loud snorer, but quick to wake up from a nap and bravely jump to adventure. He dreams of being respected by the crew and to understand women. His jokes are child-like and oblivious.". *Tom Hanks as Dr. Jeff Fisher, the crew's marine biologist. Hank's described him as, "He is friendly and fun loving, but also a bit clumsy. He loves to laugh about jokes, not to tell jokes himself. His dream is to discover and document a new species of life so he can become respected by other marine biologists." *Josh Gad as Brains, the only survivor from the Power Miners underground attack. Gad described him as "revenge driven. He's all alone without his three friends to guide him." *Ted Levine as Axel Storm, the crew's mechanic. Levine descibed him as, "He is extremely brave, and is the last team member to get scared for a good reason: because he can get out - and stay out - of trouble. His dream is that people will stop borrowing his tools, since he can fix anything and create amazing machines out of junk. He is very serious and hasn't got the time to make jokes, or even to find other peoples' jokes funny." *Tony Revolori as Bobby Buoy, a young crew mate. Revolori described him as, "He is happy to help out and make tea, though he makes a few mistakes. He is eager to learn, always bouncing back from failure. He dreams of being an official member of the team one day. He is known for being unintentionally funny, making silly mistakes and providing slapstick comedy for the team." *Alfred Molina as The Golden King, the ruler of Atlantis. *Sylvester Stallone as Dr. Artimus Rhodes, Samantha's grandfather. Additionally, Andy Serkis plays the Alien King from The Lego Alien Conquest Movie in the beginning of the movie and the post credits scene, while Russell Crowe voices Amset-ra, the antagonist of The Lego Pharoah's Quest Movie. Plot Millions of years ago, the Alien King visits Atlantis, and battles the Golden King, eventualy jailing him, leaving Atlantis unprotected, and several sea creatures invade, gaining control of the underseas. In 1919, Dr. Artimus Rhodes finds the map to Atlantis, and decides to go. Despite protests from Ms. Morris, his assistant, he takes a submarine down anyway. However, he is knocked unconscious. In the hospital, he tells Ms. Morris she was right, and proposes, which she accepts. In 2023, Samantha Rhodes discovers the journal to Artimus's journey. She goes to the headquarters of the Deep Sea Salvage Crew, consisting of Ace Speedman, Jeff Fisher, Lance Spears, and Bobby Buoy. and requests they help her. Ace dismisses the idea, saying the last people who went underwater perished. Samantha decides to get them back by making up a fake treasure known as The Golden Pearl, and brings the idea back to the crew, who accept. When in the Neptune Carrier, however, Samantha reveals that she has tricked them. Ace prepares to escape, but Samantha locks the doors, leaving the crew inside. She briefs them of the mission, find the five keys to unlock Atlantis. The Neptune Carrier is attacked by a giant crab. Ace breaks free and tries to fight the crab, succeeding and finding an orange crystal. It is taken to the briefing room, and the sub crashes at 15,000 feet. Ace decides they need new submarines, so they go to the hangar, and meet Axel Storm, the team's mechanic, working on several backup submarines. Ace takes the Wreck Raider, Jeff takes the Seabed Scavenger, Samantha takes the Typhoon Turbo Sub, Bobby takes the Undersea Explorer, and Lance takes the Sea Jet. Axel is left with a miniature submarine, and the crew leave the Neptune carrier as it falls apart. They eventually end up at a mysterious gateway, holding a blue crystal depicted on the map. Jeff checks it out, and is attacked by several squid warriors. He is taken hostage, and Samantha rescues him. A giant squid attacks, and after defeating it, a blue crystal appears. Later, the crew encounters some manta rays, and after defeating them and retrieving a green crystal, several shark warriors appear, led by a giant black shark. Bobby's machine tranforms into a robot, and then he fights the shark, dragging him to a cliff, pushing him off. Bobby then gets attacked by all the shark warriors, and he gets pushed off the ledge. The remaining crew mourn Bobby's loss, and then go back on the adventure. A manta warrior steals the green crystal and Ace goes to retrieve it. The crew goes after him. When he gets back the green crystal, they find the portal to Atlantis, and more shark warriors attack, when luring them off, Lance grabs the yellow crystal. Samantha swims to the portal, and contemplates if it is a myth. A hallucination of Artimus telling her to keep going makes her realize the crystals were the keys, and the final one is in the map. The portal opens, and they all enter, finding Atlantis at warfare. Taking refuge, they find Brains, the ony survivor of the Power Miners mission. They initiate him into the team as a replacement for Bobby. The team goes into war with several giant sea creatures such as a scorpion, anglerfish, turtle, and many others as they try and find their way to the Atlantis temple, using some new gear and vehicles. After finding all of the Golden Treasures of the city, the crew is captured by the guardians and taken the king's palace, who is a prisoner of his own dungeon. In an attempt to escape the palace and defeat the guardians, Samantha hatches a plan to send a remote-control submarine to the surface world and attaches her grandfather's journal to explain the situation. After receiving an unknown source of help, the five crew members defeat the guardians and helpe rescue the city from darkness, and return the Golden King to his rightful place as ruler of Atlantis. Ace thanks Samantha for her help and initates her into the crew. In a post credits scene, the Golden King is captured again by the Alien King, and steals his trident, eventually killing him. He then speaks with Amset-Ra on delivering six golden treasures, setting up The Lego Pharoah's Quest Movie.